


任侠奇情录

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: It means this story based on a traditional Chinese background, Kung Fu, M/M, Martial Arts, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: “此事既是为你，亦是为我，若论这等事，那这劳什子大侠我不做又有何妨！”他这么说着，却偏又将头垂于蝙蝠侠者颈侧，顷刻，吐露心思道。“你我二人今日所为之事绝非你本心所为，既是如此，那想来就算是天上的神仙也自罚你不得。如今此事罪责便全在我一身，我亦慕你日久，你便当是自己识人不明，被我这疯狗咬了不成吧。”武林au，奇奇怪怪的超蝙花粉play一发完结。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	任侠奇情录

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queensberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queensberry/gifts).



话说那苗家疆域，成化年间，本该是一片的寂静祥和。百鸟走兽相安无事，在这人迹罕至的密林之间，多半过着与世无争的寂静生活。

然而，今天，这沉寂却要注定被这鸡鸣狗跳的喧嚣打破。

“你以为你们还可以往哪里逃，狗贼！方圆数千公里，凡是草木之地莫不听我所指，要是还明几分事理，不如早早出来肉袒面缚，若是态度尚可，本毒藤奶奶也不是不可以留下你和那蝙蝠的两条狗命！”

而若是你们不肯嘛……

“今日午时三刻，我必要你二人成为我大丽花的口中之食！”

这么说着，便有一名看起来年方二八，最多亦不过桃李之年的女子在藤蔓的簇拥下徐徐而来。若是正道人士看到她的这番装扮，必是要先大惊失色，随即又捶胸顿足。失色，是因为这面泛青绿，红发碧眼之女子，毫无疑问正是那五年前受正道围剿，重伤后被迫潜入苗疆，潜心修炼，一度在江湖上甚至销声匿迹的邪女毒藤。此女子“心狠手辣，不似常人，饶是阴险毒辣如吕雉林甫在她面前也须得自愧弗如”，更佐以纵藤袭人之术，配以苗家的毒粉无双，不论正道魔道，一言不合，便要被其捉去饲藤，实在是令武林强者闻风丧胆，其遁入苗疆之前，更是让江湖人士人人自危。

而这捶胸顿足嘛……那必是因为此毒藤女子的装扮实在是过于的惊世骇俗，除却一短衣一亵衣，周身竟不着一物……

“哼，南北并西处的沼泽都没有踪影，莫非是逃入了东地的荒山之中吗？”随着一株藤蔓从地上升起，女子微微地招了招她的碧玉之手，霎时，那藤蔓竟不似寻常植株，反倒如城里玩物的哈巴狗者，在贴近了她的手指后微微摩挲，顷刻之后，女子便随即仰头，如鹰隼般的视线便直直地射入了那十五里外的荒山地界。

“虽然继续追击也不是不能除掉这两个宵小之徒，但是深入此地怕不是对尔等徒增负荷……也罢。”这么说着的女子微微摇头，举手投足竟如诉说着爱语的女子般，对着她脚下的植株流露出了某种动人的风情。“既是如此，便先放过他们两个，反正……那蝙蝠身中的情毒若是一个时辰内不解……哼。”这么说着，那毒藤邪女弯起嘴角，发出了一声令人心惊胆寒的冷笑之音。

就在这距离这毒藤女子不到三十里的一处岩洞之内，眼下，一位武师打扮寻常装束的青衣男子，正在扶着另一身着黑衣，面覆铁器之人缓缓靠在岩洞的石壁之上。这是一个方逾弱冠，黑发蓝颜，既似中原又有着几分胡人长相的年轻人，堪得上是一个身形高大，容貌端正，相貌堂堂，那朗月般的面孔中更是显露出了一股芒寒色正之气，可见其主人绝非是寻常可见的狡诈之徒。而倘若诸位看官不能从他身上所带的三色龙纹玉佩辨识出此人的身份，那么当他将那黑衣男子小心地在石壁边安顿好，又回身取出饮水的葫芦和巾帕之时，任何一个能够看到那黑衣男子所覆铁面之人，都一定会准确无误地喊出他的名号。

“天人骨血，八脉天通；恶鬼罗刹，诡变无踪。”这靠在岩壁上，正在任由那青衣男子用巾帕润湿嘴唇，呼吸微弱，面色潮红之人，不是传说中令人闻风丧胆，四处行侠仗义，将匪首恶徒统统悬挂于衙门门口，若是官府与之勾结，纵是天子座下的亲王也会绳之以法的那个神秘男子，被公开认为是亦正亦邪的蝙蝠侠者，又能是谁？！

既然靠在岩壁上的男人是那名传说中的蝙蝠侠者，而此刻他正在毫无芥蒂地接受着另一位男子的照料，再一对照男子的神色妆容，“琨玉秋霜，混元奇窍”，就在半年前勇夺武林盟桂冠，成为新任武林盟主的男子的名字更是呼之欲出。

然而，既是如此，事情倒也是非常的蹊跷——不管是天人骨血的侠者超人，还是恶鬼罗刹的侠者蝙蝠，二人都是内力浑厚，武功高强，又怎么会落得此等境地，那靠在岩壁上，微弱呼吸着的蝙蝠侠者，又到底是遭遇了怎样的一番经历？

就在超人第二次接近蝙蝠侠，试图给他喂上一些清水时，原本神志不清，心神衰弱的蝙蝠侠者微微眨了眨他灰蓝色的眼睛——就是因为这不似寻常人等之眼，佐以他这身在黑暗中更显威吓之装束，江湖传言他亦兽亦禽，绝非人等，所以才获得蝙蝠名号——然而此刻，纵是那灰蓝色的双眼，如今却也像是将要融化的坚冰般，露出了一池波光粼粼的春水来。

他就是以这样的仪容捉住了正在为他解开胸前铠甲的系扣，试图让他能够从这一身甲胄沉重的束缚中解脱出来的超人的手腕。当他这么做的时候，两抹灰蓝便化作两点精光。

“你要做什么！”他低声喝道。虽则威严，却透出了几分无法遮掩的外强中干。铁面露出的半截下颌上，此刻却也是不满了涔涔的汗水。“放开，卡尔-艾尔！”

被直呼其名的超人也咬了咬牙，这个素来以面面俱到，春风化雨般的言谈闻名武林盟的男人，如今额上的汗水却一点都不少于此刻正狠狠怒视着他的蝙蝠侠者。而当蝙蝠侠者试图将他的手指拨开的时候，他抓住那甲胄系扣的手指却来得更紧了。

“我绝不能看你去死。”他埋头到侠者耳侧，喃喃低声地向他剖白心意说。“蝙蝠，你已经知道那邪女所用毒粉是为何物，江湖上有钢骨者所做《兵器谱》，其言曰‘毒藤粉者，素扰心神，阴阳逆行，五行皆失。如若不解，待得功力散尽，毒性发作，纵是华佗再世也无药可医’。既然如此，你我皆知她所用毒物是为何类，因此……”

“住口！”这么怒喝出声的侠客摆了摆头，他那艳若桃花的面色此时不知为何，却因那超人所说之话而露出了一种不可言之衰败来。“你我不可……”他面色苍白地低声喃道。“说这等话。”

“可纵是不说，难道你我境况便能有丝毫好转么？”这么说着的超人皱紧眉头，见到自己至交好友受此折磨，满脸早已经是如坐针毡的急切之色，却偏偏当那双大手握住侠者手臂时，又微微放软了一点他手上的力道。“蝙蝠侠者，我知道你素来不愿与他者和睦，你我二人纵横江湖数年，如今想来，却也是勉强居多。你既不愿我见你铁面真身，亦不愿令我知晓你太多生活。然而不管怎样，你却依然早已是我卡尔心中当得上一声金兰之情的好兄弟。此事便在众人眼里不妥，在我心中可是远远比不上汝之一毫。如今你既性命垂危，我超某又岂是背信弃义，置朋友金兰于不顾之辈？若你所忧事者乃是此事日后传出，那么我便可在此发誓保证，若是世人知道此事一分一毫，便让九天惊雷取我性……”

“嘘。”这么说着，蝙蝠侠者却情非得已地微微地摇了摇头，他将刚刚放在超人嘴唇上的手指落了下来，便是哀肠百转之际，却终是静静地叹息了一声。“此事我不会同意，超人侠者，此事……便是休得再提！”

这么说着，早就已经功力将近，只是如风中残烛般苦苦支撑着的蝙蝠侠者便又闭上了眼，一声不吭地倒了下去。

“蝙蝠，蝙蝠！”这么呼唤着蝙蝠侠者的卡尔摇晃了侠者数下，却终于发现他只是短时晕厥。知道此时侠者体内已是气息紊乱，五行相克，八脉俱断，即使是要强行输送内力，稍有不慎，也还是会引得气血逆行，轻时是加重症状，重时更有走火入魔之险，更是为着蝙蝠侠者的处境心急如焚。

那毒藤今日所用妖术，乃是阴阳欢合粉，所取性命也本应为我，却不料蝙蝠侠者突然跃出，救我于危难之中。若不是他一心向我，这时躺在此处经受折磨的也原应是我……他这么想着，却又禁不住打眼偷看了几下蝙蝠侠者铁面下露出的半寸春情。一时心神大乱，既觉心痛又觉心动，原本抓着蝙蝠侠者的手也霎时放开。

罢罢罢，卡尔艾尔，我没有想到你却也是个衣冠禽兽，道貌岸然之徒！虽然我此前对他暗中恋慕已久，然则此时乘人之危，却又成为了比那些奸邪之徒都不如的猪狗之辈。可是就算破口大骂，倘若我此时便偏要选择置之不理，那日后我行走江湖，又有何脸面自命为清风皓月的正道人士！

哎，卡尔艾尔，蝙蝠侠者不愿与你亲近，不管是嫌是畏，如今便先放在一边，但是此刻他纵死也不想辱你清白之意，却分明是不愿此事与你有任何的瓜葛。他既为我思量至此，那么我又岂能为沽名钓誉，所谓心中对于正道的执念放任他因此而死！罢了，不如我此番强救得他的性命下来，日后他要杀要剐随他愿意，我只是向他赔罪便是……

他这么想着，抓住蝙蝠侠者的手腕，却又在望见他那被汗水洇湿的面庞时感到一阵痛惜之情。

他日后便是苏醒，也自然是不肯与我相争的，说什么要杀要剐，最后却也多半是侠者兀自认知。哎，卡尔艾尔啊卡尔艾尔，他人不知道蝙蝠侠者是何脾性，你自己却又真的不知不成？又何必去想那些什么杀剐之事。他这么想着，心中爱怜之意尤甚，连带着用指节蹭过侠者嘴角下颌的动作都变得尤其的温柔起来。

他是个那么好的人，却又何必要受如此之苦？这么想着，当他真的开始除去侠者下身的盔甲，便已兀自打定了主意，纵使这大侠不做，退隐山林，也绝不能让蝙蝠侠者为这情毒而死，我便绝不会让他难做。待此事毕，便就此消失，虽则需花上一些时日打点武林萌各事，但是最终却要在蝙蝠侠者察觉以前到那穷乡僻壤找个地方贫苦度日。既然心意已定，卡尔再去剥那蝙蝠侠者的紧身衣裤之时便愈发坚定。待到他将蝙蝠侠者的亵裤揭下时，蝙蝠侠者再度醒来，对着眼下的情景大吃一惊。

“你做什么？！”他低声喝道，“难道你是疯了不成？！我已告你此事莫要管我，为何你偏要这般胡搅蛮缠，卡……卡尔艾尔！”他以一声惊呼想要抢回被强行从身上剥下的亵裤，却不料毒素发作，竟引得他手脚无力，浑身酸软，甚至只能任由武林盟主将两腿扯开，进而那早已被合欢散侵染的湿软小穴更是暴露在了空气之中，更勿论那早已贲张多时却不得发的硕大男根，竟在超人侠者手指移动之时，颤颤巍巍，喷涌出些许的琼浆玉液来。这又令蝙蝠侠者面上一赧，因而更是怒火滔天。“你行此等事，日后又要如何被人称为正派大侠！”

“此事既是为你，亦是为我，若论这等事，那这劳什子大侠我不做又有何妨！”他这么说着，却偏又将头垂于蝙蝠侠者颈侧，顷刻，吐露心思道。“你我二人今日所为之事绝非你本心所为，既是如此，那想来就算是天上的神仙也自罚你不得。如今此事罪责便全在我一身，我亦慕你日久，你便当是自己识人不明，被我这疯狗咬了不成吧。”言毕，却又落吻于其上，虽是强作，却是极尽缱绻。

这倒让蝙蝠侠者微微叹气，怒气稍退，任那超人亲吻其脖颈胸膛，只是偏将那视线落于穹顶，双目失神道，“你便是为了救我，却又何苦……不如早做打算，莫要为了这点事失了名节。”他原本想要抬手抚面，却偏偏鬼使神差地将手指落于超人发上，一时竟不知此刻却应是推还是不推。就在这电光石火之际，却不料到超人竟兀自动起，于是那自生来便未经人事的小穴，竟生生被吃下了超人侠者丰硕男根。

“……”饶是身经百战，坚忍不拔的蝙蝠侠者，受到此等偷袭，也还是不由得倒吸了一口冷气。只见他浑身肌肉锁死，那素来横扫江湖的腱子肉如今倒也如花团锦簇般地好看来。他先是以手去推超人覆在其身上的心口处，似是要让其退出获得些许安歇，可是偏偏，那已是空了极久的穴口却偏偏要迫不及待，紧紧地吸食起那进入身体的肉块，还有可以缓解病痛的阳精来。于是这一推一动，反倒让超人阳具在他体内入得更深，于是在低低的发颤音间，却又不由得不发出一点宛若被人剖心挖腹一样微弱的哀切音来。

“你要是现在出来，我还可当无事发生。你我仍是平日的至交好友……”他想要再劝，却偏偏语调渐微，待到语末之际，甚至哀哀地发出了一小声令人心颤的低音。超人侠者即见他已将自己的阳具尽然吃下，便随即身体稍动，那一连串的摩擦又引得蝙蝠侠者浑身颤动，就连鼻宇都发出无法遏制的婉转哀吟。

“今日我意已定，你便休要再劝。”这么说着，超人侠者以手抚蝙蝠侠者之面，一边动起身子，一边低低答曰，“只是，等等又要苦了你。”

说到这里，诸位看官心中必有一问，若是那阴阳合欢之情毒用阳精即解，那么超人又何需行此不伦，莫若自渎取精，再置于侠者后穴。然而这情毒，看官只知其一不知其二，既为令习武之人内心紊乱，阴阳逆行之物，其毒性发作又岂是小小阳精可解，其奥妙之处便在于逆阴为阳，逆阳为阴者，是为女子需作男子不谈，男子亦需作女子在他人身下哀婉求欢，唯有此等，阴阳逆施，以毒攻毒，又佐以至阴纯阳者内力输送，运起周天真气，方才能去其锋芒，扼其要害。故而蝙蝠侠者此番遇险，又幸得超人侠者乃是千百年来真阳纯阴，天生地养之仙骨，又二十余年未经人事，保得元阳未泄，方能救蝙蝠侠者于水火。

也正因此，在超人侠者的几番催促之下，蝙蝠侠者不情不愿之中不得不催动功法，诵念口诀。然而在这现时当口，侠者饱受情毒折磨不谈，想要在身体受人轻薄之时集中心神，又是谈何容易，是以他几次动情，却又不得不生生压下。这哀吟声中断续而出的修炼口诀，反倒让岩洞中升起了几分淫靡之音。

“沁液渐多，这是内息渐盈之征。”超人侠者手往蝙蝠侠者身下一探，心中大喜。没料到竟被蝙蝠侠者嗔怒一视，自觉不妥。于是愈加埋头苦干，一边输送内力，一边稳守元阳，要待得蝙蝠侠者气息渐稳，阴阳交替后方可一泄。

然而此时，不知是不是这阴阳合欢散之险恶心，超人侠者越是往蝙蝠侠者的体内进，便越是觉察到那小穴如湿软蛇口，紧咬他胯下男根。欲液愈多，肉绞愈紧，在无比顺滑地进入之后，却吮着他的男根不肯松口。加之蝙蝠侠者呼吸愈重，眼角愈红，泄去一次之后，更是百种风情，自在心头。见得心上人如此，纵是坚定如超人者，也实在是有些难以自抑。为不至此，超人侠者不得不将蝙蝠侠者调转身体，遮其面部。

然而那此时正雌伏于超人身下的蝙蝠侠者，他又怎知超人此番是何苦心，专心运功之际，只觉得身形陡转，须臾面部朝下，所有的轻薄侵入却俱是由身后而来，因此身体挣扎，却令那软穴咬得超人更紧更深，以至于超人不得不扬起手指，啪啪落于那如玉般的肌肤臀瓣之上，还不忘小声训诫着他说，“莫要淘气，运功要紧。”

诸位看官，有些未曾成家者，可能不知这从背后入的精妙之处，虽则不如面颊相贴甚是亲昵，却也因其动作之便利方显得那阳具更大更深。更不用说，蝙蝠侠者素来是喜欢将一切都放在眼底的，如今这般擅动，虽是不愿，却亦因之愈发敏感，故而叫声便也愈是放浪。那素来以清净为至高的心法之中，也就因此成为了一派靡靡之音。

须臾，蝙蝠侠者身体一软，却不似之前那般是男根吐精，只觉得他身下软穴正如女子穴口般，有水自其中潺潺流下，愈演愈多，竟在片刻之间便沾湿了两人身下的大氅。蝙蝠侠者素来是心高气傲的，他自出道后，哪想会要受此等大辱，故而在呻吟哀叫如女子般泄身之后，却是一时心岔，一口气没提上来，真息又乱，竟致功力迷了心神。那原本在侠者体内的浑厚阳劲，竟使其在超人身下乱挣起来。

“说了你莫要淘气，你怎却还闹？如此这般是为治病，又不丢人。”这么说着，超人却只能俯身钳住他的四肢百骸。他却怎知蝙蝠侠者此时走火入魔，心中所惮之事又岂是泄身如女子。需知这世上万事万物皆是阴阳调和，一阴一阳，二者相佐，方能为一。是故蝙蝠侠者虽亦不愿以此等方式阴精流泻，又有淫水打湿二者交接之处，然而比起他另一件心头大患来却又实在算不上是什么正经大事。他便只想着不可让超人察觉其中奥妙，却不料内力上涌，竟生生变成了挣扎动作，变成宁死也不肯在超人面前继续屈膝的样子来。

……也好。这么想着，超人心中一酸，却只是面上一哂，只是在心里道。你既这般厌我，想来我日后退隐你定不会过于心伤。若是从这个角度，倒不如说，他越是厌我，我心中倒是来得愈发轻松。这么想着，他又钳住蝙蝠侠者在两者氅上挣扎的双臂，紧钳身后，愈发专心地在蝙蝠侠者身上耕耘并输起内力来。想到这大概也是他们之间仅有一次，万般悲喜俱在心头。却只见蝙蝠侠者几次挣身却仍无法挣开，竟红着眼求他不要。超人霎时心下愈悲，只能按其后颈，逼他下身，方能继续此番耘作。

却只见蝙蝠侠者双腿颤动，后穴抽紧，正是呜呜咽咽，净发淫邪之声，他既最后一点理智早已在刚刚求超人放过之时燃烧殆尽。如今得了滋味，心火正旺，身体便自然就又开始扭动起腰部，愈发欢喜地应承起超人的抽插而来。此种风情，百般迎动——若不是因这情毒而起，是我二人共享鱼水之欢，该有多好？这么想着，卡尔又摆起腰部，每当侠者向后，他愈往前，每当侠者向前，他愈往后。一和一应，竟令侠者在那淫心大乱之际发出唤声，唤的不是他人，却是当今圣上异性兄弟方得的肯姓，听在他人耳中，不过是一片胡言乱语，然而落在超人耳中，却宛若惊雷一般。

他怎知我在被肯氏捡到后，曾自幼养在先帝身边，又赐名为特，有个仿着胡人取的乳名，被人唤作克拉克的？卡尔心下大惊，却又觉或许只是出于巧合偶然——他素来知道蝙蝠侠者疑心诸多，纵是他私下寻其根本亦不为怪。一悲一喜间，却又想，原来他心里还是有我。

心中愈想，身下愈动，于是在这阴阳交合之声中，只看那超人钳住侠者腰部，每往里一撞，都定要让侠者发出更多的哀求之阴。内力愈多，阴精愈旺，竟令两者未用任何器具，便已有相当多之淫水溅于超人侠者的双卵及阳具之上。每当超人箍其腰部向上推举，其腿便扭动宛如舞姿。最后，待到阴阳交汇之际，两个人方于颠鸾倒凤的极乐之中一齐泄去了他们二人的处子之身。

许是因为疲惫，抑或是不愿超人侠者目睹他此刻春情。才刚一结束，蝙蝠侠者便从超人身上滚至大氅上方，津津阴液，正和着超人侠者刚刚射入的元阳自他双腿而出。他只是低低地喘了一会儿，过了片刻，竟像是终于失去了知觉。

“……”

我便再看他片刻，待他身体恢复后，若是有用我之处，我便暂留，若是用不到我，那我便回江南，卸掉这一身的职务，往北地隐居。这么思忖着的超人过了片刻，终是不忍地轻俯下身。想着自己既然已是恶人，那么坏事便要做全。至少，在他走前，或许可以看眼蝙蝠侠者面具下的尊容。

他或许长得很美，或许长得很丑，但是无论如何，在我心中自然总是漂亮的。就算有些许的胎记疤痕也碍不得事，唉，我只是希望我可以有机会能一亲芳泽。

这么想着，他将手指放在蝙蝠侠者面具和脸颊的接缝处，却是深吸了几口气，最终在侠者醒来阻止之前，却是一掀到底。

“怎……怎会如此！”

如果说便在片刻之前，肯特所思之事尚是蝙蝠侠者脸部或非常人，那么此刻，在他面前出现的，那不过半月之前，他还曾在武林盟宴席中推杯换盏过的韦氏韦恩。他旋即又想起那时侠者曾将其唤作克拉克，两者结合，某种答案登时呼之欲出。

“你、你是！”他大惊失色曰。“你莫不是曾经三品锦衣卫御前带刀指挥使，那个后来却被东厂丑公与首辅卢瑟所诬，竟使满门抄斩的韦家的幺子——曾与我总角之交，还让我为你取了类似胡人名姓的竹马布鲁斯！”

要说这韦恩，此番场景居然还坐得住席。被人揭穿了身份，竟然也只是冷冷地哼笑了一声。“你知道便好。”他这么说。“怎么，天子家的养子操了我这个罪臣之子，知道嫌恶了？”

“我，我怎么会心生嫌恶。布鲁斯，你不知道当年你突然音信全无，我在心里，真是连惊喜都来不及。这离开京城数十年，我处处寻你，怎想到如今却会在此处相会……”

“我倒是以为，你和某位蝙蝠侠者情投意合，某些过去的晏晏之事怕是早已忘得个一干二净。”这么说着，明明躺在地上，须臾之间还气息微弱的蝙蝠侠者早已伶牙俐齿，完全不见此前他在超人身下婉转哀啼的模样。

“既然是你，既然是你……”这么说着的超人片刻之后，面色却又再度衰败。只因他想起自己远遁边疆，勿返中原的决心，又想起才与总角相见便又要天各一方，更觉造化弄人。

刚刚还席地而坐的布鲁斯，看到他这番模样，却又冷笑：“你既然已经摘了我的面具，总该知道一点规矩。蝙蝠侠者有三大忌，一忌杀人，二忌持斧，三嘛……便是最忌人看到他面具下的一张脸。你我相识多年，现在推说不知，怕是也让人并不敢信。”

“我既摘了你的面具，又做了此等之事，自然要杀要剐，便听你处置。”这么说着的超人深吸了口气，跪于蝙蝠侠者身侧。却不料那蝙蝠侠者看他此番模样，竟突然哂笑，将他拉至面前说。

“既摘了我的面具，便要娶了我这个人。像是这样话本都知道的道理，超人侠者也莫要说自己不知罢！”


End file.
